


Hard Day's Night - Steve Rogers imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: During a rare, quite day at the tower, Steve Rogers discovers the music of the Beatles





	Hard Day's Night - Steve Rogers imagine

It was one of those rare days at the Avenger’s Tower: a quiet, “don’t have to kick alien ass, robot ass, double agent thought-to-be-dead ass, or even the annoying, ‘what have you done now, Loki?" type of days.

Over breakfast, Sam noticed Steve looking at his book of notes with a furrowed brow.  

“What’s got your panties in a twist ….”

He didn’t smile, only raised his brow for a moment before frowning further in thought.

“I’m trying to figure out what to cross off the list today since I’ve got some time. I’m leaning towards music, since I can get some things done while I listen. I just can’t decide what to choose,” Steve explained, smacking the book into his palm.

“Here, let me take a look at the options,”  Sam offered, walking over to take a peek at the list as Steve held it out.  With no hesitation the answer was given. “The Beatles. Hands down Beatles.”

Tony walked in as the name was being said and without a pause called out “'Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band,' it’s the only album you need to listen to.”

Natasha, who had wandered in before Tony, was pouring herself a cup of coffee.  Holding her mug, she added, “Abbey Road. I’d love to see your reaction to ‘Maxwell’s Silver Hammer',” she teased before taking a sip.

Steve was adding notes in the margin beside the band’s name when Sam placed  hand upon his shoulder to get his attention.  “This is a band whose sound changed drastically from their beginning to their end and everyone has an opinion over when they were best. For you, I’m thinking the early stuff may be more your style.” Sam named a few, watching as Steve’s writing became smaller and smaller as he tried to fit them in.”

Several hours later, Sam entered through the dining room and stopped dead in his tracks.  In the kitchen was Steve, large pasta pot on the back burner and, from the smell of it, garlic and onions sautéing in the pan on the front he was currently working with. Over the speaker, the Beatles’ song, “A Hard Day’s Night,” was blasting.

Steve was singing along, hips swaying a little as he pushed the vegetables around.  Sam leaned against the wall, a broad smile upon his face, as he watched his friend enjoying a relaxing, almost carefree, moment.  Rogers didn’t allow himself many of these, even though everyone told him he should. Apparently it took a rockin’ beat by the Fab Four to release his inhibitions. Perhaps it was John Lennon’s wild and uninhibited singing in this that brought out this side of him.

Steve stopped stirring and whipped off  the rag that was over his shoulder, twirling it in the air like a lasso when Lennon let out a scream in the song. Sam watched as Steve played air cowbell, thrusting his hips around and having the time of his life, until he twisted around and spotted Sam watching. An embarrassed smile crept the usually serious man’s face. To Sam, the sweet, almost boyish expression he was looking at right now struck him as being the closest he’d ever come to seeing pre-serum Steve Rogers.

“I told you early Beatles was the right fit for you,” Sam casually confirmed.

A bigger smile broke across Steve’s face as he called out, “Jarvis? Play it again-" he said before pausing to look at his friend across the room, pointing a finger at him.

Immediately, the man pushed off the wall and began to jokingly protest, “Why’d I let you watch that movie? If you say ‘Play it again, Sam’ one more time I swear to God I’m gonna lay you out!”

“SAM!” Steve shouted, barking out a laugh that was rarely heard around the Tower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a writing prompt to use Steve Rogers in a story with Hard Day's Night


End file.
